Alone Together
by YukiTora17
Summary: A young Gaara meets an interesting girl who might make his life more fun. GaaraXSakura Not in ninja world.


**Hey. This is my first oneshot, so please enjoy!**

**Discaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_**Gaara POV**_

_It was fall. Cold. There were bright red and orange leaves falling all around me. I was sitting on a swing in the park. Suna Park. Suna. My home. If you could call it that. My father had left me there while he went to a business meeting. What a joke. What sane father would leave their 6 year old son at the park with just a teddy bear? What's worse is that he took my brother, Kankuro, and my sister, Temari, with him. They weren't that much older than him, what with Kankuro being 7 and Temari being 8. Maybe somethings wrong with me. It's not like it matters. I'm always alone, and I prefer it that way._

_***Crunch***_

_***Crunch***_

_***Crunch***_

_Hmm?_

"_HI!" said an unfamiliar voice._

_I turn around and see the most interesting thing I have ever seen in my life. It was a little girl. But what was interesting was her hair. Pink. Who had pink hair? She also had green eyes. She was wearing a tan snow cap, a long sleeved light brown dress with the sleeves being dark brown that went to her knees, white leggings, and dark brown boots. Not that unusual in this weather. _

"_What's your name?" said the strange girl._

_I turn to see is she is talking to me. Most kids don't talk to me, considering who my father and I are. You see, my father is the owner of the famous Kazekage Inc. which deals with finances, and I'm the famous son or "Demon Child". I got this name because my mother died giving birth to me, and she wasn't sickly at first, so it was assumed that I was cursed._

"_Hey! I'm talking to you silly!" She giggles while hopping on the swing next to me._

"_Oh! I-I'm Gaara" I stutter, clutching my teddy. I've never had to deal with people, so this was very new to me._

"_That's a nice name! I'm Sakura" She replies with a shining grin. Really, I've never seen anything like it. It was as if it could shine the darkest place in the world._

"_Th-Thank you. Y-You have a n-nice name t-to." I say. I'm pretty sure by now, if teddy was real, he would be suffocating. I mean I'm pretty scared. This is the longest conversation ive ever had. No, I haven't even talked to my siblings this long._

"_Thank you! Are you here alone? Where are youe parents?" She asks, concern written in her voice and on her face._

_I looked down, "My dad left me here and I don't have a mom."_

_She was quiet._

_When I looked at her, she was staring out into the distance._

"_I don't have a mom either. My dad left me here while he took care of some work, so, I guess we have something in common, right?" she says looking at me with a sad smile._

"_Yeah….I guess so" I reply_

_We end up talking for a while more. I learned that she was 5 years old. Her dads and her just moved here for her fathers job. She's a lot smarter than most people my age, but so am I, so, it's nice. She didn't have any friends at home because they all made fun of her hair and forehead. Something about it being big. I don't find I that big, a little bigger than normal, but it works on her. She's also having the same problem with the kids here. So, basically we are the same. We're both alone._

"_Hey! Let's play tag! I've never played it before, and this is the perfect chance!" She exclaims with a big grin that I just can't bring myself to say no to. I put teddy near a tree so that he'll be safe. We played for a long time and for the first time in my life I was…happy._

_When we were done, we lied on the grass, me, her, and teddy. Sakura and I were out of breath and giggling because of how much fun we were having._

"_That was so much fun!" she said, taking a deep breath._

"_Y-Yeah, it was" I replied_

"_I've never had that much fun before. Usually at home I feel kinda lonely" she says, sitting up. I sit up with her_

"_Yeah, me too." I reply._

"_Hey, maybe we could be lonley…..together?" She says, looking at me with hope filled eyes._

"…_..Yeah…..That sounds nice" I reply, showing her the first smile I've ever made._

_Being lonely together sounds like the greatest thing in the world._

**Well, that's all! Please leave a review. No flames, constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you!**


End file.
